bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ion Laser
The Ion Laser is a new weapon introduced in the Minerva's Den narrative Downloadable Content for BioShock 2. It fires a beam of concentrated energy, dealing continuous damage. As with all weapons in the game, it has a quick-melee attack, during which Subject Sigma raises the gun and smashes it on top of the target. Upgrades *'Intensity Upgrade' The intensity upgrade increases the Damage output of the Ion Laser's beam. :This upgrade increases the damage dealt by the Ion Laser. Ammo Types - Ion Laser *'Laser Cell' - Base ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of piercing damage. *'Thermal Cell' - Uncommon ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of fire damage and ignites the target. *'Burst Cell' - Rare ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of piercing damage. Capable of being charged up to expel a high-damage burst. Ion Laser Ammo Capacity Strategy *The Ion Laser's pinpoint accuracy and lack of recoil allow the player to use this weapon even at long distances. *On the other hand, the weapon's pencil-thin beam makes it harder to hit moving targets. The best counter to this is to aim for the target's midsection and use stunning Plasmids (see below). Without the use of Plasmids, knowing the enemy's movement pattern is key. *Take cover when reloading, as the player will be left defenseless for over a second. *Avoid firing the weapon's Thermal Cell ammo continuously, as its main strength relies in its damage over time. Instead, fire a small burst of Thermal Cell ammo before switching to Laser Cells or Burst Cells. *Take cover when charging up a Burst Cell. Alternatively, stun the target with a Plasmid. *Lancers and Ion Laser Security Bots hold a great deal of Ion Laser ammunition, allowing the player to refill on Laser Cell and Thermal Cell ammo. *A fully charged Burst Cell blast, although powerful, burns through 50 Burst Cells. Since Burst Cells are rare and the player can only carry 200 at once, it is advised to save them for powerful enemies only. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt will lock the enemy in place, making it easier to hit them. *Incinerate! will deal damage over time, reducing the amount of ammunition needed to kill the target. *Winter Blast will stun the enemy for even longer, as well as increase their vulnerability to damage. However, if using Winter Blast 1 the enemy will shatter, leaving no loot. *Gravity Well will drag all nearby enemies towards the target area and prevent them from moving, letting the user pick them off with ease. Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will reduce the amount of damage taken during fights, as enemies attacked by the Ion Laser will often fight back and injure the player. *Headhunter will allow the player to use the weapon's perfect accuracy to dispose of Splicers and Alpha Series even faster. *Walking Inferno will increase the damage output of the weapon's Thermal Cell ammunition. Gallery Minervaden bots.jpg|''The Ion Laser wielded by Subject Sigma.'' Rapturecentralcomputing bigdaddy.jpg|''A Lancer wielding the weapon.'' Ion Laser Open01.jpg|''Concept art for the Ion Laser.'' Blueprint_Laser.jpg|''Blueprints for a unique Ion Laser designed for a Laser Bot, found inside the Robotics Workshop of'' McClendon Robotics. Behind the Scenes *The term "laser" is an acronym for "LASER" (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation), and was used as a common noun and adjective by one of its inventors, Gordon Gould, in 1959.Gordon Gould on Wikipedia The term was commonly used for weapons in science fiction in the 60's, over the name "Ray Gun", which was known in novels in the 20's. *There exists an alternate help caption in the game file, listed below: *The first functioning Laser was invented in 1960 by Theodore H. Maiman. *The concept art for the Ion Laser shows that they were the property of Rapture Central Computing. References es:Láser de Iones ru:Ионный Лазер Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)